Twin Dark Crystals
by scryoko
Summary: SlayersRK. After 16 yrs, Lina now knows the truth of her dark past. When her & her bro are reunited again, chaos arises 4 Lina's & Kenshin's gang as they search 4 the 2 gems & the chosen one. but what if finding the chosen one means sacrific
1. Chapter 1

Title: Twin Dark Crystals  
Author: Sailor C. Ryoko  
  
Notes: At the beginning, you won't recognize a few names but that's cause I made them up. I only needed the names because it's easier to identify them. They're not very important, at least, I don't think so. However, some the names might pop up later but it's just to mention them or something I like I guess. Not sure yet. I know they won't exactly talk a lot later cause well… you'll see.  
  
This will also kinda be an AU since both the Slayers' and Kenshin's dimension are combined as one. So let's just say that when they go somewhere to eat, there will be some places- mainly restaurants or inns probably -that will be the Kenshin dimension type and some the Slayers dimension type.  
  
Also... for the beginning of this story, it revolves around when Kenshin was still a kid, you know...his name Shinta and all. The part where his master Hiko Seijuro saves him but it's a bit different. Sorta. Not sure if you would call this story dark..... Well, maybe the beginning but I know the rest of the story wouldn't be...at least I'm pretty sure it wouldn't... ... Hehehe…juuuuust warnin' ya. ^.~ I don't know if Kenshin's last name really _is_ Himura but it is gonna be in my story. That's it so on with the story!!   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
  
  
Any one that these mazokus saw in sight that weren't apart or one of them or didn't even look like a threat to them, they would slaughter mercilessly. Whether they were men, women, even innocent little children, just ordinary passer byers or anyone that betrayed them of their kind, they could care less of whom they were and just kill them at that instant. For they were only after two special things and they wouldn't ever give up until those two things were in their grasps. And one of these things being in the hands of this family's. Those two things were… the dark honou and ensui crystals; which were circular, ordinary-looking marble stones, that would perfectly fit in the palm of your hand for its size. However, these twin dark crystals were very much far from ordinary. The dark honou crystal, being a pale fiery red with a few swirls of black around the red but also with a touch of sparkle and shine, looked the same as its "twin". But, although in this case, the dark ensui crystal was pale sky blue with a few swirls of black around the blue. Though they do look alike, the duo contained different powers from one another. Both, in which, were ones of the most powerful crystal gems all around....for they can grant immense power to the wielder of both crystals and not to mention only when combined, shall the wielder have the power to annihilate all beings in the universe with just the snap of a finger if the wielder wanted to. However, not only do they have the power to destroy, they also possess the power to restore or keep everyone safe as well.  
  
Screams of pain, fear, and terror could be heard throughout a family's house. This house-- iie, Japanese styled mansion was always a serene place that was one place that seemed to always shared happiness, beautifully decorated and all of that. However, now, it was stained with dark, haunting blood, and bodies of a few of the household occupants now lied everywhere. It now also seemed dead, abandoned, and haunted as well and it's all because of the mazokus that attacked the occupants of this…once, lovely place.. However, most of the servants that greatly cared for this family went and gathered weapons in their hands,-- which varied from butcher knives to katanas --prepared to take the mazokus down even if it meant the cost their lives. They knew that they probably wouldn't survive but they were determined to protect the Himuras at all costs. They were one of the nicest people they've ever known and this was the least they could do for them, for all the nice things the Himuras have done for them. However, even though there were many of them and only four trolls, they were no match for the four vicious mazokus.   
  
~ In the last bedroom of the mansion ~  
  
Himura Madougu, the man of this household, held a katana in one hand and a something in his closed hand in the other as he ran as fast as he could through the house, hoping to get to the last bedroom at his top speed. At the rate he was going, you would clearly think that he was a trained onmitsu that was out to assassinate someone or something but this man could care less at the moment what people thought of him. The brown-haired man didn't have that time to think of such petty and unimportant things as those. He finally reached his destination and quickly opened the door and rushed inside, all the while only panting slightly.  
  
The black-haired lady waiting inside, looked up startled, her face etched with fear when she first heard the door open swiftly. But she sighed in relief when she saw that it was only Madougu. "Himura-san, it's only you. You scared me."  
  
"Kasumi. We have to protect this." Madougu opened his right hand and it revealed a palm-sized crystal that was fiery red with a swirl of black around it. "We cannot let it fall to the enemy's hands. If they do get it, the world will be doomed." the lady, Kasumi, nodded in understanding and agreement. "Kasumi, please use your magic and seal it in one of my children." He paused and took a glance at his two sleeping children in the bed to the right. There laid a ten year old boy with red hair sleeping soundly and a little month old baby with little fiery red hair next to him, also sleeping as if there wasn't a care in the world. Sadness filled Madougu's eyes but it went as it came as he turned his attention back to Kasumi, their nanny. "It is the only way to protect the dark honou crystal."  
  
"Shicashi… I only a bit of black magic Himura-san." She lowered her head, her eyes cast to the ground.  
  
"You are able to seal the crystal in one of them, are you not?" he asked. "Besides you are the only one that I know that knows at least a little bit of black magic."  
  
"I don't know if I can demo…I'll try my best…. Who do I seal it in, though?"  
  
Madougu thought about this. After a minute or two, he finally broke the silence. "….In Shinta. Since he is older, I think he'll be able to handle the pain…"   
  
She slowly nodded as he gave her the crystal and she walked over to the bed. She closed her eyes and concentrated once she sat down on the bed, the two children right in front of her. A dim white light appeared in her palms and the crystal floated into the air and ever so slowly over to Shinta. Suddenly the door burst open, making Kasumi loose concentration and her eyes snapped open.   
  
In came a man and two women. "Madougu'san! The mazokus are heading this way! We must leave at once!" the man-- who is the butler --that came in said in frantic. The other two ladies, Sakura and Akane, both sisters to Kasumi, looked as if they saw ghosts, just afraid as well.   
  
The sound of the door, truly frightened her to the core and she accidentally sealed the crystal in Lina instead. *Oh no!* her eyes widened as she saw the crystal vanish into Lina. Lina cried loudly in response to that, waking up Shinta and catching Madougu's and the newcomers' attention. Kasumi immediately picked Lina up and patted her on the back, whispering soothing words to her, hoping she would go back to sleep, and that the pain would go away.  
  
Shinta rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. "Chichiue. What's going on?" the little boy asked half asleep.  
  
"I'm glad you're awake Shinta. We must get going right now." Madougu said to Shinta. He turned his gaze to Kasumi as he attached his katana to his belt. "Did you seal the crystal?"  
  
"Aa…Shicashi--." But before she could finish, he interrupted her.  
  
"Good. Let's go." He ran over and carried the now quiet Lina in one hand and held Shinta's hand in the other. He looked at the other two occupants in the room. And with a nod of his head, the three headed out of the room and moved quietly with caution towards the back door. They slipped through without a sound and began to run as fast they can down the secluded streets. They saw two more of their men who were running towards them and without a word all ran towards the forest. They eventually reached the forest but they somehow knew and had a feeling that the trolls were not far from them. Shinta was running with Kasumi, who was near her two sisters and Lina still with Madougu. Then Shinta tripped on a root of a tree and feel over with a thud, drawing attention to him. "Shinta!" they all called out but Sakura and Kasumi helped him up.   
  
"Daijoubu desu ka, Shinta?" With a nod that he was fine, Kasumi turned to Madougu with a nod. "Let's go."  
  
They were going to run again when the three trolls jumped high in the air from behind and landed between the group, separating Madougu and Lina from the rest of them. Two trolls charged at Shinta and them while the remaining charged after Lina and Madougu. "Give us the dark honou crystal!!" they cried.  
  
"We'll never give it to beasts like you!" Madougu shouted back as he dodged the ax that the troll swung at him. He took a quick glance Shinta and he and Kasumi and them were running away as fast as they can. *Shinta and minna and the crystal.* Madougu thought in worry. He tried to run back to them but the troll blocked his way and managed to catch him off guard as the ax hit him square in the back. It hurt like hell but he fought the urge to scream in pain. Lina started crying again as he fell to the ground but he still protected her form harm. He looked up to see his son again but he and the rest of them were no longer in sight. *K'so! Shinta and minna……* he thought sadly. He looked towards the troll in time as the mazoku brought the ax down one more time but he rolled away in time. He then saw that the troll was going to kick him but it was too late to move away so he tried to keep his daughter from harm instead. The troll's foot connected with his stomach and he and Lina in his arms flew a few feet back, slamming with great force into a tree. He covered the still crying Lina and was glad that she was ok. From the ground, he looked up and saw that the ax was already thrown at them and there was no way to dodge it so he waited for his death. The ax hit him right in the shoulder and this time, he didn't bother holding it in and screamed out loud. Suddenly he heard someone shout a 'Burst Flare' and the attack hit the troll, immediately killing it. He then saw a little girl and a man come over to him, face etched with worry.  
  
"Otousan! He's hurt badly!" he heard the girl with purple hair say.   
  
"Who are you?" Madougu asked. "Ore wa Luna Inverse and this my otousan."  
  
"Don't worry, Luna, we'll heal him." the man said.  
  
"Iya… I know I won't…make it…… Onegai…save my musume, Lina…" Madougu pleaded as he handed Lina to Luna. Lina cried even louder than before and she reached her hands out to her father, wanting him to hold her again.  
  
"Demo--!" the girl protested but Madougu interrupted her as he coughed up blood. "Lina Himura…that's her name…. Also……I just know…that her brother is.. out there too… Onegai… find him…." Madougu reached into the insides of his shirt and pulled out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to Luna. Luna took it, unfolded it, and looked at it. It was a drawn portrait in black ink of Shinta holding Lina in his arms, smiling and Lina was laughing and waving at the artist who drew them at the same time. "…That's Shinta Himura,…. my ten year old son,… and the other one's Lina….. He has red hair… tied in a low ponytail….and violet colored…eyes….."  
  
"We'll take good care of Lina,…." Luna and her dad reassured.  
  
"Himura…Himura…Madougu…." As that as his last words, his eyes closed for the last time as his arms went limp.   
  
"Himura-san!! Himura-san!!!……We'll do as you have requested. Don't worry."  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
"Kasumi, Sakura, Akane…" Shinta silently said as he watched one by one, they fell by the hands of the mazokus. They prepared to finish him odd as well but someone saved his life. Shinta looked up and saw a buff man with black hair and a long white cape standing there, a katana in his hand. The man killed the trolls and told him to go to the nearest village but Shinta didn't move. The mysterious man walked away and Shinta watched him go but then, the man stopped.  
  
"Would you like to come with me?" he asked Shinta.  
  
All Shinta could do was nod in response and they walked down the road, side by side. "What's your name kid?"  
  
"Shinta Himura."  
  
"Shinta Himura…" the man repeated. "That doesn't fit for someone who's going to be a swordsman… How about………Himura Kenshin?"  
  
Shinta just nodded again. "Hmm….Himura Kenshin…."  
  
  
~ 16 years later… ~  
  
"Oi Himura! Kaoru! Minna!" Makimachi Misao shouted aloud through the busy streets of Kyoto as she happily waved to them from afar. The Kenshin gumi turned around when they heard the familiar call, searching for the one who called them, a smile plastered on their faces. Finally, they spotted their friend and Kaoru waved back. Misao ran up to them dodging through the crowd of people that walked by.  
  
"Misao-dono." Kenshin slightly bowed. "We were just going to go to the Aoiya de gozaru yo."  
  
"Oh… So what are you guys doing in Kyoto?" the omnitsu asked curiously.   
  
Kamiya Kaoru answered that one. "Just to visit Misao-chan."   
  
Sanosuke snorted and crossed his arms, all the while smirking. "Nanda de? Is it a crime that we came here, weasel girl?"  
  
"Don't call me weasel girl, rooster head!" she shouted. Sano's smirk grew once he saw her angry but said nothing.  
  
"Anno… were you going to go somewhere, Misao-dono?" the red headed rurouni asked. Misao's anger subsided and was placed with confused, "Huh?" She paused. "Oh! Aa, I was going to go see this famous fortune teller, Madam Korenai, everyone here's been talking about… Oi! I know! You guys should come too!! Aa! That'd be a great idea!!…C'mon! What'd you guys say, eh?!"  
  
"Anno--…" Kenshin started but Yahiko and Kaoru cut him off.  
  
"Okay!!" they shouted in unison.  
  
"Yosha!!!" Misao jumped, throwing an arm in the air in content. "Let's go minna-san!!" And she skipped off first.  
  
"Oro…."   
  
It didn't take Misao, Kenshin and them to arrive to the fortune telling place, but however, some of them were complaining since it was a pretty hot day today.  
  
"K'so, weasel girl." Sanosuke wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand as they stopped right in front of the fortune telling place. "Of all the days to see some ol' lady that probably ain't even true, ya had at choose today!"  
  
"Don't call me a weasel, rooster head!" she yelled but then calmed down and crossed her arms, turning away. "It's not I forced _you_ here baka. I was merely asking Kaoru-san, Yahiko, and Himura… See? You didn't have to come if ya didn't want to. You could've just gone to the Aoiya first but you didn't. That means you wanted to come too."   
  
"I--." But he didn't know what to say. The omnitsu smirked. Sano spoke again. "I just came to see if this Mada… whatever her name is, is a real fortune teller or not."   
  
"Sure, sure." Misao rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She then turned her attention back to the others. "Anywaaays… we're here people!! Madam Korenai's Place!" Misao read off from the sign of the store above her. "Let's go!"  
  
"Yosha!!" Kaoru and Yahiko praised and gladly followed Misao in. Sano just snorted and followed in, while the 'Battousai' trailed after with a small smile.  
  
Once they stepped inside, to say at the least, they were all surprised by the way the place was decorated. First of all, one thing they didn't expect was that the place was all dark, only one very dimly lit candle in the far right left corner of the room. They could barely make out a fairly big, round table at the center of the room with some sort of crystal ball sitting in the center of the table. The whole place was decorated with different dark colored, long silky, and fairly wide ribbons that hung all around here and there. Where was the madam or any other employees? Heck, did she even hire anyone with such a small place as this? Suddenly Myojin Yahiko tripped on something and fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Yahiko! Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
"Aa…" the boy said as he got up. He and Kaoru bent over to see closely what they tripped on. The minute they saw what it was, they began to jump away and scream loudly as if they had seen a ghost. Everyone else had to cover their ears for fear of going deaf.  
  
"Oi, bakayaros!! What the fuck are you guys screaming about!!" Sano yelled as he picked up the thing they were screaming about. "It's just a skull. Nothin' at be scared 'bout. Jeez." Kenshin and Misao sweatdropped and both Kaoru and Yahiko flushed in embarrassment.  
  
"We were just surprised, that's why. It's not we're scared or nothing." Yahiko said, trying to act bold but knowing Sano, he didn't buy it.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Misao ignored them and called out loud. "Konnichiwa!! Anyone home?!"   
  
Suddenly they all heard a poof sound and mist appeared from behind the table. Everyone except Kaoru got ready, prepared for anything that was thrown at them. Misao brought out her knives and Yahiko had his bokken in front of him. However, they weren't prepared for a smiling old lady that came out of the mists.  
  
"Oro???…" The others let their defenses drop, big question marks on their heads as well.  
  
"Who are--?" but before Misao had a chance to finish, the old lady answered her question for her. "Madam Korenai tis what they call me Makimachi Misao." Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as they stared at the lady in shock.  
  
"How..How d..did you know--?" but once again, Misao was cut short.  
  
"That tis your name, is it not?" she asked with a smile, her head slightly cocked to the side.  
  
"Aa, demo--." The old lady shut her eyes, her smile widening. "They do not call me the Great Madam Korenai for nothing, you know. I'm sure, you all have something you want to know or ask, no?" Not waiting for an answer from any of them, she spoke again. "Well then, let's get started. Come. Have a seat around the table."   
  
Everyone complied to what they were told and silently sat around the table. Madam Korenai sat on one end of the table, if you would call it an end and Kenshin at the other. Kaoru sat on Kenshin's left, with Yahiko next to her. To Kenshin's right, sat Misao and next to her, Sagara Sanosuke.   
  
"Now. Who would like to begin?" the madam asked, looking at all of them.   
  
"I wanna go first!" Both Yahiko and Kaoru shouted at the same time. Kaoru frowned and turned to Yahiko. "Ever heard of the phrase 'ladies first', baka?"  
  
"'Course……Demo… who said you were a lady, ugly. You act more like a guy than a girl." Yahiko said. Sano smirked. "Good one Yahiko."  
  
"Arigato." Yahiko said with a slight bow, all the while still smiling. But instead, he received a bonk on the head from you know who. "Itai! What was that for?!" the boy shouted.  
  
"You should know baka!"   
  
"Maah, maah… We shouldn't argue here de gozaru yo, Kaoru-dono, Yahiko." Kenshin interrupted before the argument went any further.   
  
"Now, Miss Kaoru. Why don't you just go first?" Kaoru glared at Yahiko and Sano one more time before turning to the lady and nodded.   
  
"I wanted to know… In the future, will more students arrive at my dojo to practice and learn the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu style?"  
  
With the nod of her head, Madam Korenai closed her eyes placed her hands right above the crystal globe in front of her and the globe began to flicker. First one, then twice, lastly three times before dimming again back to its usual self. To say at the least, everyone was surprised by the reaction but they did stay silent. The madam lowered her hands again and opened her eyes, turning to Kaoru. "Miss Kaoru…I'm sorry to say that it isn't going very well from what I have just seen but I can tell you this. If you keep working hard and encouraging people to come and learn the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu style, I can assure you that your dojo will be successful and prosperous."  
  
"Honto ni?" the eighteen year old said with hope in her eyes. The madam just merely nodded. "Yosha!!!" Kaoru shouted with glee.   
  
"So…What about you Yahiko?"   
  
"I want to know when I am older, will I be like Kenshin? I mean, will my sword skills be like his?"  
  
She went through the same process like before and spoke up a few seconds later. "You, Myojin Yahiko, will indeed surpass many others just like the ex-hitokiri does." she said looking at Kenshin but then turned her attention back to Yahiko. "It's because of your determination and spirit that keeps you going, young man." Yahiko brightened at that.  
  
She then turned to Misao. "I.. I want to know…" she slightly blushes. "..what.. Aoshi-sama thinks of me…" Her blush deepens ten shades of red and she turned her head away embarrassed. Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko exchanged glances at each other with raised eye brows, but not before grinning widely at one another. Meanwhile, Kenshin just smiled. Madam Korenai opened her eyes, a smile plastered on her face as well.  
  
"Shinomori Aoshi…. Although he shows no or rarely shows emotions, he tis one tough character to figure out. However, I know for certain that he does have feelings for you Miss Misao. Not as a sister, nor as a friend neither, but just quite a bit more than that. Hmm… I don't think he has even figured that out himself though." she chuckled. "But I know you're willing to wait, are you not? Like they say Miss Misao, patience is indeed a virtue." she winked, making Misao blush even deeper if that was even possible.  
  
"Congratulations Misao-chan!" Kaoru piped.  
  
"Aa… Congratulations de gozaru yo, Misao-dono."   
  
The sixteen year old smiled. "Argiato gozaimasu minna-san."  
  
"And you Mister Sano. What do you want to know?"  
  
"Hmm…. Tough decision." Sanosuke said thoughtfully as he scared his chin, deep in thought. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting for everyone else but him, he finally spoke. "I got it!"  
  
"Finally, chicken head!!" Misao said exasperated.  
  
"Urusai." he frowned before turning his attention to the fortune teller. "I wanna know will I ever win again, will gambling and all ya know."  
  
Kaoru and Misao snorted. When they did that, Yahiko snickered and Kenshin tried to hold a laughter. Sano's frown deepened but he ignored them. "Hahaha…" the madam started out. "Out of all the times you have lost, which was not little….I guess you can say something's actually paid off because of that."  
  
"Whata ya mean by that?"  
  
"Let's just say Mister Sano that your luck's just around the corner or would you rather have me say, it's right under the tip of your nose…"  
  
"Sugoi!! Hahaha!! Now I won't hafta lose again and I will be rich!!" If you were to look at his face right now, you could see that it more like that of a half-goofy, half-evil smirk kinda look. Everyone at the table, besides him since he was oblivious of it all, sweatdropped, while he was in his own little world thinking of all the things he could do with the money he was gonna win.  
  
After that, Madam Korenai now turned her attention to Kenshin. "Do you have anything you wanna know Mister Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin didn't know what to say. "Anno…… I guess I don't really wan tot know anything de gozaru you, Korenai-dono. The madam stared at him, with a serious expression written across her features, as if she were trying to figure out something that was puzzling or bugging her. Kenshin gave her a confused and clueless look. "Oro???" She however, didn't say a word to him or any of them and just closed her eyes, concentrating, her hands just above the globe. Unlike before, this time she began to chant something in some language that Kenshin and them couldn't make out. By now, everyone was silent with curious, yet calm expressions on their faces. After the chant was done, the crystal globe immediately exploded with white blinding light, startling everyone, even the madam herself even though she didn't open her eyes. Everyone else that had their eyes open, with automatic reaction, shielded their eyes with their arms.   
  
"What's goin' on?!" Sano shouted but the madam only shushed him. They slowly then opened them shut eyelids and tried to see what was going on, but couldn't see a thing cause the light was too intense. About ten to fifteen seconds later, the light died down and everyone that was shielding their eyes brought their arms down as well. They all turned to the madam who just now opened her eyes, all the same questions going on in their minds. What the heck was that and what the hell was going on?  
  
Madam, her face as serious as ever, held up her hand for she knew what exactly they were going to ask. "Mister Kenshin. I felt that something was different about you… That something, according to you all that are in here right now that tis… it will affect you most. What I have seen during the few seconds of the blinding light is confusing me as well… You see, when I chant that spell, the crystal ball never exploded such light before. I have never seen it acted this unusually before at all…"  
  
"What did you see, Korenai-dono?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I saw a girl……" *A girl?* everyone else thought. "…probably about the age of sixteen or so. I couldn't see her features but only make out her outline because they were all shadowed. She had a cape blowing in the wind behind her and so was her hair… In front of her, I could barely make out two small circular objects that slowly floated towards the other. Something happened when both objects touched but I couldn't see what because there was the blinding light. Then it was all dark again, darker than night again and the only thing I could see were some phrase that was in red. No, not just any red, it looked bloody red…."  
  
"What did it say?" Kaoru voiced everyone's thoughts.  
  
"Only the chosen one…" the madam whispered.  
  
"Only the chosen one…" Kenshin repeated softly. *What does it mean? Who was that girl Korenai-dono saw? Do I know her? But most importantly, what does it all have to connect to me?…*  
  
~ Elsewhere in a forest ~  
  
Lina Inverse sighed exhaustedly. Every step she took her foot became heavier than the last and she was bending over, her arms hanging limply by her side. A big frown was written right across her face. "I'm sooooo tired!!!" she whined to her comrades. "We haven't eaten anything since 8 this morning and now it's already 2 something….. Let's at least rest first, pleeeaaase!!!"  
  
Gourry Gabriev nodded in agreement with her. "Yea, I'm getting kinda hungry myself." he admitted. As if on cue, his stomach began growling and Amelia Wil Tesla Seryuun and Zelgadis Greywords sweatdropped.   
  
"But Lina-san!! If we stop right now, we won't be able to reach the next town by tonight and I was looking forward to a nice shower or bath tonight too!" complained Amelia.  
  
"Nanda de??!! There's a town near here and no one told me!!" Gourry and Amelia backed away from her while Zelgadis just remained his cold, emotionless self as he still continued down the road. Lina just stormed off followed after the chimera, muttering curses under her breath in a few different languages that some of them couldn't even understand.   
  
"Oi, Amelia." Gourry whispered to the fifteen year old as they both trailed after the two up ahead. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it, Gourry-san?"   
  
"Why is Lina so mad?" Amelia frowned at him, said nothing and quickly walked first. Gourry just stood there, clueless as usual with a bunch of question marks all hovering over his head. He scratched his head before shrugging it off and following after.  
  
The quartet had only walked for another hour when they saw a middle-aged man walking towards them but they paid no heed to him. However, the man kept looking at them, or should I say kept looking at Lina and finally Lina couldn't take the staring any more. She was already hungry, tired, really needed a shower to freshen herself up and all- did she mention she was hungry? -,she did not need some one to get on her nerves and make her more miserable and grumpy than she already was. "Do you have a problem, sir?!"  
  
"Ann, gomen for staring miss…. You wouldn't happen to be _the_ Lina Inverse, would you?"  
  
Lina and the others looked a bit surprised, well sorta. "Who wants at know?!" she snapped and snorted, crossing her arms.  
  
"Hai, sir. She is Lina Inverse." Amelia answered.  
  
"Good. I was told to give this letter to you. The person said that once you saw it, you would know." he reached into his brown bag he was carrying and took out a letter. Lina took the letter, when he handed it to her and looked at the envelope. The minute she did, her face went into shock and all color drained from her face. The others, as in her comrades noticed this, and looked at her in concern.  
  
Zelgadis was the first to break the silence. "Lina. What's wrong?" But Lina didn't hear a word any of them said when they tried to snap her out of her shock and fear. Unknown to them, the man had long disappeared down the road.   
  
"Lina-san, what is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oi, Lina! Snap out of it!" Zelgadis took a brief glance at the top of the envelope. *Li-chan? That's all it says, so why is she like this?*   
  
*Li-chan… Only one person calls me that. But why would _she_ write a letter to me?* Lina thought in worry. She snapped herself back to reality, and opened the envelope taking out the letter. She unfolded the paper and froze. Now, her face was filled with more worry and fear. And if you thought she looked dead before, boy were you ever wrong. The other three didn't say a word and tried to look at the piece of paper before Lina took off full speed into the air using Ray Wing. However, she was too quick for them so they didn't get a chance.  
  
"Lina! / Lina-san!" they shouted after her. They were going to take off as well, but the paper Lina was holding slowly descended to the ground, but before it did, Zel snatched it in mid air and looked at it. The other two crowded around him and looked too. Surprise and shock were the only reactions that you got out of them before they took off after Lina, both Zel and Amelia holding Gourry as they flew off after their friend.  
  
The piece of paper again was blown into the air by the wind of the take off but it slowly lowered to the ground, hitting the luscious grass and the dirt below. On the paper was the word Li-chan in the left corner but that wasn't the shocking part. The shocking part was that there were two big splats of blood on the paper that was half dried, half wet, meaning that this letter was 'written' just recently…  
  
  
  
  
Done! Whata ya think??!! You guys wondering who wrote the letter? If so, please write feedback and I will get the next chapter out. No feedback, no next chapter people so email people, email!!!! my email is: sailor_cardcaptor_ryoko@hotmail.com  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot something. For the Kenhsin part of the story, it takes place somewhere after the Shishio Makoto incident and before Aoshi comes to pick up Misao to go back to Kyoto towards the end of the series. For Slayers, it's after Next. Until next time…. So bai bai!!! ^__^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Lina reached her hometown, Zefilia, in no time and flew down the streets in a rush, a trail of dust behind her. She didn't care at all whether she accidentally knocked someone over because of the speed she was going at or whether someone was horribly insulting her to watch where she was going. If someone were to insult her about her underdeveloped look, she could care less. Iya. none of that mattered to her right now. The only thing that did was that she had to get back to her house at once and she would do anything to get there a.s.a.p. Even if it meant that she had to sell her soul to a mazoku, she would willingly do so without hesitation.  
  
*Onegai be ok, nee-chan.I know it's you. You're the only one that calls me Li-Chan when it's only the two of us... Shicashi.. Why is there blood are over the letter? What kind of trouble are you in, nee-chan? How can that even be? Nee-chan's the Cephied Knight and her magic is far greater than mines, tenfold. What or who could be that powerful to beat you or injure you?.. It's all so confusing. And the only way I'll find out is I see you again. forget about that. I just hope you're alright right now, nee-chan.* She bit her lip, her eyes flashed with hope, worry, and determination as she raced faster down the road. Passer bys quickly jumped aside and watched her flying form zoomed down the street, wondering what`s going on.  
  
Lina could see her house up ahead which she hadn't been back to for a few years or so already. There were a few buildings around that were in rubble and some parts at the back of her house was a complete mess as well. A crowd of people stood outside, surrounding the house, gossiping to one another and wondering what was going on. Lina approached her home and landed on the ground. She started to push her way through the crowd, and overheard a conversation in the process.  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"Hear what? About what happened here?"  
  
"You don't know! The Cephied Knight had been attacked by some mazoku. That's why some of the buildings are in rubble."  
  
"*gasps* Are you serious?"  
  
"Aa. Also, I heard that the Cephied Knight was injured, in a serious and fatal condition. But everyone is afraid to go in. We don't know if that mazoku has left yet or not."  
  
The redhead gasped and her eyes narrowed as she finally got through the crowd. She starting running in and heard voices shouted for her to stop.  
  
"Iie! Don't go in there girl!"  
  
"It's too dangerous!!"  
  
But she just ignored their cries and quickly kicked open the locked door to save time. "Nee-chan! Otousan!" she shouted frantically as she raced through the living. Her eyes darted everywhere, hoping to see her sister or father around. "Otousan!! Nee-chan!!" she then ran towards her father's room first and opened the room, searching around the room the instant the door opened but no one was in there. She then ran to her sister's room and opened it swiftly. She gasped in horror at the sight in front of her, and stood there frozen solid.  
  
Zelgadis, Amelia, and Gourry reached the crowd of people and landed on the ground. All three of them searched around for the redhead but saw no signs of her in sight. "I saw her fly this way. Where do you think she is?" Zelgadis asked as he masked his face and pulled the hood over his head.  
  
"I don't know." Amelia answered. She then tapped a man standing next to her and he turned to face her. "Sumimasen, sir. Demo, have you seen a girl about my age with red hair down to her back. She's wearing a cape--"  
  
"--and she has a sword with her, no?" he asked. This caught Zelgadis' and Gourry's attention as well. All three of them nodded, waiting anxiously for an answer. "Yea, I saw her. She was the one who dared to run inside that house." He then pointed to Lina's house. The swordsman and the chimera quickly ran throught he crowd, without a word as of thanks or bye.  
  
"Arigato sir." Amelia said with a bow before following them. "Oi, Zelgaids- san! Gourry-san! Wait for me!" Gourry reached the door first and rushed, the other two did the same. "Oi! Lina! Lina!! Where are you??!!" Gourry called as he searched around for her.  
  
"Lina-san! Where are you?!! Why did you run off like that??!!.. or should I say fly off like that." she mumbled the last part. Zelgadis pulled down the mask and the hood as the trio split up and looked around the fairly large house. They then heard a familiar voice-- or should I say shout --coming from one of the rooms which caught their attention very quickly.  
  
Her sister's room was pretty much rubble itself but some things were still ok. However, her father lied on the cold floor a few feet away form her, unmoving. Usually, she could clearly see his chest heave up and down every time he slept but now.nothing. Blood poured out from his head, down the sides of his face, leaving a pool of thick crimson red around him. And what was most terrifying was the look one his face. His eyelids were still open, more than it was supposed to be as if it were to pop out at any second. His face was awfully pale and he looked older than he usually was, his face showed nothing but pure terror. She didn't, couldn't even look at her father's face and she turned away. Father at the end of the room, she saw her sister lying on the floor, facing away from her with a pool of blood surrounding her as well. She knew she wasn't crying. She usually was not one to cry and nothing could come out of her mouth. Not choked sobs, not a single word. She couldn't take it anymore. The silence in the room was just killing her. It was never this quiet in her house and she felt as if the silence was eating her away bit by bit. She just felt mute, and her throat hurt like hell as she tried to say something. Anything. Her hands by her sides turned to fists, her knuckles now white and a few blood slid through her fingers from her nails that dug into her palms. Suddenly, she burst and screamed into the open. "Iya!!!!!!!" The three figures came running towards the room and stopped at the open door. They looked at Lina and then at the other two figures in the room, shocked at first but it then changed to sorrow. "Otousan. Nee-chan." Lina choked out as she fell to the floor on her knees.  
  
Amelia took a step forward, her hand clenching her chest. "Lina-san.. Gomen nasai."  
  
"Lina." the other two just said. They didn't know what to say. Suddenly Lina heard another familiar voice calling out her name from across the room. The sorceress' head immediately jerked up and looked at her sister. "Nee-chan?!" Without waiting for an answer, she got up and ran to her. She helped her sister sorta sit up by supporting her head on her stomach and lap. "Nee-chan!!" Amelia, Gourry, and Zelgadis did the same as well.  
  
"Lina--." Luna said, her face just as pale or probably even more pale than her father. Lina held up her hand and placed it over her sister's wound which was her stomach and concentrated, a white glow formed around her hand. "we'll help too." Amelia and Zelgadis said, and they too did the same thing. But then Luna's hand grabbed onto Lina's wrist, making Lina loose her concentration. She looked to her sister, a confused expression on her face. Zel and Amelia stopped, confused too.  
  
"I know when.. it's my time to go. Don't waist your.energy on me.." she replied softly.  
  
"Demo nee-chan--!!" Lina protested but was cut off.  
  
"It was my destiny..to die like this..Lina."  
  
"Iya!! I know I can still save you, nee-chan!!" Lina shook her head refusing to believe any of this.crap. But that stern look from her sister silenced her.  
  
"I'm not your.aneue older sister, Lina.." Luna confessed.  
  
"N..Nani?!!" the other four exclaimed. "What are you talking about, nee- chan? You _are_ my nee-chan Luna, no matter what anybody says." she stated.  
  
".I'm not kidding around, Lina." she said tiredly. She then reached inside her shirt pocket and pulled out a picture, the same one Lina's real father gave to them all those years ago. She handed it to Lina and Lina took it with more confusion, looking at it. The other three looked at it as well. "Go to my drawer.and find a.small black box.. Open it.and read the letter.inside.You'll understand.everything..As my last request."  
  
"Don't talk like that nee-chan. Everything's going to be ok." Lina tried to reassure.  
  
"Aa, Luna-san. Everything will be fine, ne Zelgadis-san, Gourry-san?" she turned to them and they nodded but that sad look they tried to hide was very convincing. Luna just shook her head, a small smile planted on her face. "Lina. Please do as I. in the letter.I just wrote it not too long ago.. Everything that happened today will be explained the best that I could too.Be careful and take care Lina." Her eyelids closed for the last time and her head tilted to the side laying limp in her sister's lap.  
  
"Iya.iya.Nee-chan!!!!!" she screamed loudly and hugged her sister. She didn't know why, she still didn't cry by then. Although she was terrified of Luna, she still loved her very much no matter what horrible thing Luna had done to punish her. Her sister and father were as good as dead now and she couldn't even shed a tear. L-sama, she was disgusted with herself. How she hated herself right now. She looked at Amelia. Even _she_ was crying and she wasn't even close to her sister and father like she was. Nothing still came out. That only made her hate herself more. She didn't know how she had sat there in silence and would have continued to do so if it wasn't for the familiar voice that called her name. She looked up with a `hmm?'  
  
"Lina. Daijoubu desu ka?" Zel asked. His eyes then widened and he lowered his head. "Gomen nasai Lina. I shouldn't have asked that. You sister and father are...umm.and I go and ask bakana questions." he lowered his head. Lina could hear him softly cursing himself for his stupidity.  
  
"Iya, Zel. You were just worried about me. Arigato. Minna too.Daijoubu." she smiled a weak smile and laid her sister gently down before walking to her father, kneeled, and closed his opened eyes. "Onegai rest in peace Otousan, Nee-chan." she said softly, barely above a whisper, her head bowed. She then stood up, the portrait still in her hand, and walked over to the drawer just like her sister said. She opened the top one, and just like her sister said, the small black box was there. Gourry, Zel, and Amelia walked over to her as she opened the lid and took out the folded piece of paper that was inside. She slowly unfolded it, the others stood away from her as to give her her privacy. "You guys can come and read it too if ya want. I don't mind at all." They reluctantly nodded to her and walked back over, crowding around her.  
  
Dear Lina,  
  
If you're reading this right now then it would mean that me and your father have.passed on. Iya.That's not right. I am not your real sister and neither is your otousan.. But I'll explain about that later. First of all.you're wondering why and how could anyone beat you're great and powerful "nee- chan", ne? A mazoku appeared in my room out of nowhere and started demanding to know where you were. I said I didn't know but even if I did, I wouldn't have said a thing `cause I knew this guy was bad news. I could feel the incredible power aura coming from him, nothing like I've ever seen or sensed before. Even before he appeared, I had a bad feeling the minute I woke up this morning.  
  
Anyway, we didn't tell him and we were going to fight in here but decided outside would a better fighting arena. We started fighting, magic with magic, sword with sword but I knew I was going to loose. He started attacking otousan once he saw that I collapsed to the ground and otousan was no match for him either. I asked him why he was after you but he didn't say why. He disappeared a minute probably looking for you but had no such luck so he appeared again outside. He threw one last blast at us, sending us back here to my room and he vanished once more, not coming back this time.. I think you know the rest after that.  
  
Believe me when I say that I am not your real blood sister and same goes for otousan. It all started sixteen years ago, Lina. That's right, when you weren't even one year old yet. Me and `tousan were walking home through the woods when we heard some shouting and decided to check it out. When we got there, a mazoku was going to attack a man who was holding a small child, that child being you. I destroyed the mazoku but when I checked the man, he was badly injured and offered to help him but he refused. He pleaded for me and `tousan to take care of you, his daughter, and we promised. He then handed us the portrait I had given you. The boy with red hair in that drawing is your brother and that little child next to him is you. He and you were separated form him and told us to find him and we agreed. So we searched for him for years but we couldn't find anything on him. Now it's your turn to look for your aniue[1] Lina. I know he's still out there and I know he's alive. Don't ask me how I know.I just do.  
  
Your father said that his name was Himura Madougu. Your aniue right now should be twenty-six years old since your father told us he was ten at that time. His name? Himura Shinta. And that would mean that yours is Himura Lina, no longer are you Lina Inverse. We didn't want to tell you because we didn't think it was time. Gomen nasai that you had to find out this way Lina. We never meant it to be like this. I hope you can forgive us. There are not much things that can really help you find him but I, we know you will with your friends' help and all. Also, I know that the mysterious mazoku will try to come after you again. You may think I am more powerful than you but I can sense a powerful aura inside you too, like you had sealed it away or something. I know you can defeat them and be victorious in the end like you always manage to do no matter how bad the situation looks or is. Shicashi.. Onegai take care of yourself and be careful anyways. Sayonara Himura Lina. "Nee-chan" and "Otousan" will always be with you no matter what.  
  
With love, Luna Inverse  
  
p.s. We have always loved you no matter what. Even though you may be scared or terrified of me most of the time.. ok, so it's all the time. onegai don't feel bad that it was your fault that we died. "It's what families do." Smile,. if not for yourself.then for us. We don't ever want to see a depressed expression on that face of yours. A sad look just doesn't suit you at all. ^.~ Once more, take care..as always..  
  
Lina looked up from the letter, as did the others once they finished reading it. They just looked at the short sorceress, not a word spoken. She had a sad expression on her face but then she shook her head and it changed into a smile. But it was smile that didn't reach her eyes and the chimera was the only one that saw through her mask.  
  
"Iya. You're wrong nee-chan." she said as she looked down at her sister. "Like I said, you _are_ my nee-chan no matter what anyone says and so is otousan. And for that. I'm keeping my name. Lina Inverse, that's me."  
  
"Lina-san." Amelia said admirably. "You are so strong and brave!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Aa, Lina. I'm glad you're ok." Gourry said with a smile as he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed a little. Lina turned to him and he gave her a look of reassurance, one that said, I'll always be here if ya need me. Lina understood it well. She nodded and smiled back. Zelgadis smiled a sad smile at her, which she or any of the others were oblivious to it. *I know you're hurting inside Lina. Why won't you let it all out. Maybe that way, it will be easier on you.* He inwardly sighed. *But Amelia is right. You _are_ strong to be able to endure all of this. I just wish you didn't do that though. I know that your sister said that you should be try to be happy but I hope you can at least just let it all out before you fulfill her requests. You're only hurting yourself even more with that mask you have on right now.*  
  
A funeral was held parading throughout the town a few days later and almost everyone, or probably _even_ everyone was there since everyone was friends with the Inverse family. Lina and the others kept quiet and said nothing, soon leaving once the funeral and the burial was over. Near sunset, almost everyone had gone home, all except three travelers who stood behind the petite one, whom had kneeled before the two tombstones in respect. They had already placed flowers in front of them, which were white roses and white carnations by the way.  
  
"Nee-chan. Otousan.. With all due respect. ugh.. What I'm trying to say is that." Lina sighed. "..I know nee-chan and otousan wants me to be Himura Lina once again, shicashi." she shook her head in refusal. "That's not me. I may have an aniue and I will find him, but me, the one standing right here right now is not Himura Lina. Boku wa Lina Inverse, otousan's musume.. I will always remember my birth parents shicashi you guys brought me up and took care of me.eto..sorta." she mumbled the last part as she still remembered how terrified her sister was. She suppressed a giggle but it came as it went, again replaced with a serious yet sad expression. "I will never forget nee-chan and otousan for everything you guys had done for me. I love you guys a lot." She then bowed, still in her kneeling position, once. twice. then three times. She absently bit her lip and looked at the tombstones again before she got up on her feet. She felt a presence move next to her right side and she turned her head slightly, seeing Amelia standing there.  
  
"Rest in peace, Luna-san. Inverse-san." she then bowed once too. Lina's lips curved up into a small smile as she looked at her friend. She felt two hands on each of her shoulder and she first looked to her right staring straight at Gourry, then to her left, who was Zel. Both in which smiled at her and she did the same in return, adding a mouthed `arigato' too. After one last glance, she and the others walked away from the grave, all standing side by side as they walked down the empty path. The breeze blew their capes and hairs in the wind and they soon disappeared from sight.  
  
~ A few days later ~  
  
Everything was slowly gong back to normal for Lina and the gang. The chimera had been silently watching the redhead as they traveled on the road asking people if they have seen or ever heard of Lina's missing brother. They themselves looked but had no such luck. He knew that Lina was trying her best to fulfill Luna's wishes and he smiled about that but he knew it was all just a mask, an act. He truly hoped that the old Lina would come back, even if it meant her teasing him again or trying to hit him on the head without injuring herself since his stone was as hard as rock. He mentally chuckled when he remembered those times. When she would start cursing at him because he just had to a chimera and at herself for forgetting as she would cradle her dear hand while it hurt like hell. He said nothing about any of that to her though. He didn't want to make the young sorceress any more sad and guilty abut anything than he knew she already was. Sometimes at night near the forests or in the plains she would always be lost in her own thoughts with a depressed face when she thought no one was looking. However, not a single tear was shed and Zelgadis knew that that was one of the things that were tearing her up. They were in the city now and Lina was the one that wanted to stay at an inn. No one disagreed about that. They knew that they all needed a bath and definitely something comfortable to sleep in instead of in those not so comfy tents they had been sleeping in, in the last few nights.  
  
"Oi! There's a restaurant up ahead!" he pointed. "And boy does the food ever smell good!!" Gourry exclaimed as he brought up his pace, ahead of the others.  
  
"Oi, Gourry! Chotto matte yo!" Lina too ran after him. Amelia just looked at Zel and they followed closely behind them. Both stopped and looked at the sign above. "The Shiroi Fuyu.White Winter." They didn't say a thing as they glanced at the other They entered the inn with a nod and took a seat around the square table around the middle of the restaurant. Lina across from Zel, and Gourry across from Amelia, who sat at the left of Lina and Gourry, at the right of Lina. The restaurant was kinda busy but there were a few empty tables though. The quartet each took the menus that was given to them by the waiter that just came to their table. "How can I help you guys?" he asked.  
  
Zel looked up, his mask and hood on. "You wouldn't happen to have coffee would you?"  
  
"Aa we do." he answered with a nod.  
  
"A cup o coffee, black." he set the menu down. Amelia followed his suit and looked at the waiter. "I'll have a number 3 and a number 5." The waiter jotted both things down.  
  
"And you sir?" he turned to Gourry. Gourry looked up just then, handing him the menu. "I'll take everything on this side." he pointed on the menu. The waiter paled as he looked at all those foods.  
  
"Oi, great choice Gourry! I'll take the same as him triple portions!!" Lina exclaimed, handing him the menu as well. If it was any more possible the waiter paled even more, now looking like or even worse than a ghost. "T..T..Tri..ple portions????" he stuttered. All Lina did was nod and smile enthusiastically. The waiter said nothing and just left back to the kitchen.  
"I'm so glad you decided to come Aoshi-sama!" Misao exclaimed with a smile. "I had nothing better to do." was his only answer. Misao absently frowned a bit at that but it disappeared the second it came, replaced with that smile again.  
  
"So, where do you guys wanna eat at?" she turned to her friends.  
  
"Anywhere would be fine, Misao-dono." Kenshin replied.  
  
Yahiko looked around. "Which place is good?"  
  
Misao stayed silent for a while thinking and then snapped her hands as she thought of a place. "The Shiroi Fuyu! That place has really good food, ne Aoshi-sama?" she turned to him. He just merely nodded back.  
  
"Kakoii!! What're we wait'n fer then. Let's go!" Sano ushered Misao forward to lead the way.  
  
"Sanosuke! Misao!" Yahiko and Kaoru ran after them. Kenshin just smiled as only he and Aoshi were left. They didn't say anything as they walked in silence but it was soon broken by Kenshin. He turned to his tall friend. "We should hurry before we loose them, ne Aoshi-dono."  
  
"Aa." he said and they brought up their pace a little. They turned left on the corner just like what the others did and they didn't see any one of them. Suddenly Misao's and Kaoru's head stuck out of a restaurant up ahead on the left.  
  
"Kenshin! Aoshi! / Aoshi-sama! Himura!" they both shouted. "Over here!" Kenshin nodded and they both walked to the restaurant and entered. Lina jerked her head up and turned around her towards the voice she heard when that person shouted the name Himura. Zel also turned around after she saw Lina doing so, wondering what she was trying to find. She didn't find anyone with red hair so she defeatedly turned back her gaze to the food that was just set in front of her right then. "Do desu ka, Lina?" Zel asked. She looked up with a smile, shaking her head. "Betsuni nothing. I just thought I heard something."  
  
She then began to dig in her food grabbing a chicken leg and chowing down like she usually did. All Zel and Amelia could do was sigh as the two began to fight for their food again. "Oi! Stop taking my food, Gourry!!"  
  
"Me?! You're the one taking my food, Lina!!"  
  
Amelia tried to sneak a bowl as the two were fighting but they stopped and glared at her. "Drop the bowl Amelia!!" they both shouted at the same time.  
  
"Demo, Lina-san! That was my bowl of food!" They just ignored her and she was glad as she began to eat as well. With his speed, Zel immediately snatched a chicken leg and started eating it before the two arguing could say anything. "Zel! That was uncalled for!!" she pouted. He couldn't help but laugh at that, being very amused and all.  
  
Kenshin and them across the table from them, just stared at the group who were fighting for the food. "Look at them go." Kaoru said with bulging eyes in surprise.  
  
"Aa.. You think they can finish _all_ of that food?" Misao asked.  
  
"I know what you mean. That's an awful lot, even for me." Sano agreed.  
  
Yahiko nodded as well. "I admit, They're good.."  
  
"They don't look like they're from around here." Aoshi pointed out. Everyone besides Kenshin blinked their eyes and stared at the ex-Oniwa Banshu Okashira. "Whata ya mean, Shinomori?" Sano asked. Aoshi just turned his stare from them back to the group across from them, not a word said. The others looked at Lina and them again, for the first time seeing the strange clothing. Yahiko nodded. "Oi, you're right. They're wearing such weird outfits. They're definitely not from around here alright."  
  
"Why do you think they're here?" Kaoru voiced everyone's thoughts. Well, almost everyone's. Kenshin stayed quiet. His eyes unconsciously slightly narrowed at Lina. *Why do I have this feeling that I knew her from somewhere? That she is someone very important. A girl around sixteen or so with a cape.* he recalled Madam Korenai's words. *Could she be the chosen one?* he then saw Amelia too. *Demo she has a cape too and looks to be around sixteen or so. Hmm..* Someone's familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up meeting Kaoru's hands waving in front of his face.  
  
"Oi Kenshin. What're ya thinking about? It's been ten minutes since we've been callin' ya." Sano said.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka Kenshin?" Kaoru asked with worry.  
  
"Aa.. I was just thinking about what Korenai-dono said about the chosen one. Do you think it could be one of them?" Everyone stared at the foreign group again.  
  
"Oi, you're right! A girl with a cape. People usually don't wear capes, let alone onnas." Yahiko reasoned. The others didn't say anything, thinking about what Kenshin had just said.  
  
Four buff, not to mention ugly, men just came in and took a seat across from Lina's gang and Kenshin's gang; all three groups forming a triangle, sorta. Hmm, what were the odds that four guys would come in, two had brown hair, while the other two had black hair. Funny thing was, it was like as if it were equal, only one of the two brunettes had a mustache, and same went for the two with black hair.  
  
"Oh my God Frank, Karl, did you guys hear?" The guy with only brown hair asked his two black haired friends.  
  
"Nani George?" Frank, the one with the mustache asked back with curiosity.  
  
"Me `n Jack here heard rumors that the infamous Lina Inverse is in town!" He said with an evil gleam in his eyes.  
  
Lina and Gourry, who had still been fighting halted when they both heard Lina's name spoken across from them. Zel and Amelia stayed quiet. Lina and Gourry ate normally for once, wanting to hear more of what the strangers across from them were going to say. Misao and them all noted that the foreigners across started to settle down calmly when they heard the name Lina Inverse. They're eyes looked at them suspiciously out of the corners of their eyes. Lina, who was the one facing them saw them, half glared at them and half narrowed suspiciously at the same time wondering who they were as well.  
  
"Lina Inverse??!!" Karl exclaimed. "You mean _the_ Dra-mata??!! The enemy- of-all-who-lives??!!!"  
  
"Yea the dragon spooker." Frank joined in, getting more into the subject than he was before until he heard the names his partner was saying. "The flat chested sorceress who single-handedly defeated _the_ Dark Lord Ruby- Eye Shabranigdo ??!!!"  
  
"Yea! The pesky no breasted sorceress that also defeated the Hellmaster Phibrizzo!!" Jack said. "Not to mention the one that that always leaves chaos and destruction in her wake. Heh. Some say, trouble is her middle name. and when you think about it, it is most definitely true."  
  
With each name that they had insulted her with, Lina's clenched fists tightened, more or so making her knuckles as white as ever. Her face was flushed with fury, ready to blow up any minute. *Ooh!!! How dare they?!! I swear once I finish what they hell they've got to say, I'm going ot sooooo firball their asses!!!! Just watch bakayaros!!!! You shall suffer the wrath of the beautiful and talented sorceress, Lina Inverse!!!* Lucky for them, Gourry had a hand on her should as to keep her down, so did Amelia, for now that is. Zel just sat there indifferent as he took another sip of his coffee. Kenshin and them saw how Lina was reacting but said nothing, just wondering if she was the girl they were talking about. Probably is, but you can't be too sure.  
  
"Yea, so? Whata bout her?" Frank asked with a snort.  
  
George shook his head. "Iya, iya. I heard that the Meiji government are after her!! _And_ they're giving 1050 gold coins fine!!! We'd be loaded dude!!"  
  
"Whoa.." the two black haired guys said in awe.  
  
"Rumor has it that one of the government's high officials were assassinated just the night before last night and the guards said that it was Lina Inverse!!" Jack then began to speak more softly. "If we could get our hands on that flat chested sorceress." He trailed off and the others nodded their heads understandingly, evil gleams in their eyes.  
  
That was the last straw. Lina only saw red now as she was going to get up. Gourry grabbed her arm but she shook it of and slammed her hand down at the table, the force of it completely breaking the thing. All the food and plates on it broke into a thousand pieces as they hit the floor. Everyone in the inn looked at her. "How dare you insult the beautiful and talented sorceress Lina Inverse like that?!!!" she shouted pointing to them.  
  
"L..Lina In..verse!!!" they shouted, stuttering in shock as they stood up from their seats. They drew their swords, their hands still shaking but then George snapped out of it first. "Get her!!" he told the others.  
  
"I'll show you!!!" she seethed and prepared an `Elemakia Lance' but Amelia grabbed one arm and Gourry grabbed the other. All other customers had already ran out of the inn in fear of the angry girl there in the middle of the room, all except Kenshin and them and the four bakas.  
  
"Lina-san! You can't hurt them! We must justify them and bring them to court!" Amelia preached about her justice and all.  
  
"Lina! Calm down!" Gourry said.  
  
After Zel took another sip, he looked at the four. "I suggest you four had better leave now, while my friends have Lina in their hands. I don't know what would happen to you guys if she.got out of their grasps." he merely said. The four paled and George dropped his sword. Zel smirked at that.  
  
"Amelia!! Gourry!! Let go!!! I'll show `em for insulting me like that!!!" she struggled out of their grips, mainly Gourry's.  
  
"Quiet!!!!" Kaoru shouted over all of the shouting, bringing everyone's attention to her. Gourry and Amelia unconsciously loosened their grip on Lina and she took this opportunity to make them suffer. She pushed them aside and threw her attack. "Elemakia Lance!!"  
  
With his incredible speed, Kenshin ran in front of the four-- who were actually bandits --and unsheathed his sakaba and spun it in front of him. The big firey attack connected with the spinning sword and the force made Kenshin stumble back a few steps. The blast engulfed all five of them and not to mention everyone that was in that half of the room as well. As the dust cleared, everyone was in ashes and they all turned their attention to the once furious sorceress, who was surprisingly clean and tidy. Zel, Gourry, and Amelia frowned when Lina took down the defense barrier. They weren't hurt that bad, mostly the four bandits, whom she was mostly aiming all her anger at.  
  
"Oro????" came a dazed Kenshin in the rubble. Now, half of the inn was a mess while the other half was just like how it was before. "Kenshin!!" Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano shouted. Kaoru then rant o him, and helped him up.  
  
"Lina-san!!! You didn't have to get us too!!!" the hime no Seryuun whined. Lina crossed her arms. "You know magic too, Amelia. You should have put up that barrier." she said.  
  
"Oi Lina Inverse!! That's your name, isn't it?!" Misao called. Lina turned to look at her but wasn't really paying attention. Most of her anger was released but some was still there. "Why'd you go and hurt Himura and us like that?!!" That made the others, especially Lina jerk their head up, looking at her. Kenshin, by now, already stood, with Kaoru helping him.  
  
"What did you say?" Lina asked carefully, her voice not in the least showing anger but hope instead. *Did I hear right? Did she say Himura?*  
  
"You heard me!!" the omnitsu shouted.  
  
Zel decided to speak for her again. "What did say your friend's name was?" "Kenshin."  
  
Lina shook her head in denial. "Iya, iya, iya. That was not what you said. You.you said..Himura.. ne?" her voice was soft, more quiet unlike before. You could hear the fear and the hope in her voice when she said that, making Misao's anger from before cease and was replaced with confusion instead. She just slowly nodded her head as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Lina turned to Kenshin and walked up to him. Kaoru stood protectively of Kenshin but Lina seemed oblivious of it. She turned to her friends, unsure and they gave her a smile and a go-ahead nod. She returned the smile and then stopped about a feet or two in front of him and the other girl. She lowered her head and bit her lip, not knowing how to start. Her heart was pounding and beating so hard that she thought her ear drum and her heart would explode any minute. *Why am I being so nervous? I mean, so what if he turns out to be the one that isn't my aniue. I can always look for him somewhere else. So why am I so tense? So jumpy?. Oh L-sama I hate this.*  
  
She just turned and started running out the door of the inn, leaving very confused people, some who were calling her name.  
  
"Lina!! / Lina-san!!" They started running after her.  
  
"Oi, Lina!! Chotto matte yo!!" Gourry shouted. Kenshin stared at the girl that ran off, the one named Lina they called, and couldn't help but feel that if she was out of his life, he would really regret it. He didn't know why, he didn't know what kind of connection he felt with that girl, but he had to talk to her to find out. And he wasn't going to just give up like this. He to started running out of the inn after her just like her friends did.  
  
"Kenshin!! Doko ni iki masuka?![2]" Kaoru shouted.  
  
"Kenshin!!" the others, with the exception of Aoshi, shouted his name wondering why he's following them when he doesn't even know them, or so they think.  
  
"I'll be back minna-dono!!" he shouted and continued to chase after Lina.  
  
"Ugh. Himura-baka!! He's always like this!" Misao and Kaoru ran off first and the others followed.  
  
The manager of the inn stepped up, his face pale with fear. "Oi. who's gonna pay for.the...damage?.." He softly asked. He didn't want to deal with people who knew how to fight but someone's gonna pay for the mess. He then saw the four bandits lying on the floor, whom were now wide awake. "You four are going to pay for this mess!!!"  
  
"B..B..But--" George started but the manager cut him off.  
  
"You're the only ones left here and you'll pay for it!!" he said sternly. "Or. do I have to see the government about this..hmm?" All four growled in anger and clenched their fists.  
  
"You'll pay for this Lina Inverse!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chappie done!!! Gomen people for those of you who are fans of Luna Inverse.. hides behind the throwing knives Hope you guys liked it and review!! If ya don't, I won't post another chapter!  
  
[1] aniue - older brother. [2] doko ni iki masuka? - where are you going? 


End file.
